Siempre Te Esperare
by SayuriTachibana
Summary: Un malentendido puede romper el hilo rojo del destino, separando dos almas para jamás versé y reescribiendo una historia de amor convirtiéndola en una terrible tragedia... YULLEN


_Seis años.._.

Seis años habian pasado desde que Kanda habia visto al amor de su vida, a su pequeño moyashi, seis años desde aquel suceso que los separo.

Desde entonces Kanda solo habia tenido una relación con Alma Karma, que en ese momento era su amigo, pero aquello no duro, porque a pesar de lo que Allen habia hecho lo amaba con locura, aun después de tanto tiempo.

Se pregunto lo que estaría haciendo en ese momento, si habia encontrado nuevos amigos, si aun vivia con Mana, si estaba con Tykki o habia encontrado un nuevo amor, no habia sabido nada de el desde que se dio de baja en la escuela un par de semanas después de lo ocurrido.

Kanda pensaba en eso mientras entraba a la cafetería donde acordo verse con Lenalee y Lavi, los cuales eran sus amigos desde la infancia y también habian sido amigos de Allen en la preparatoria donde se conocieron.

Se acercó hasta la mesa donde se encontraban sus amigos y después de saludarlos, comenzaron a platicar y a ponerse al dia puesto que Lavi habia salido de viaje durante algunos meses y acababa de regresar, de repente oyeron como la campanilla sonaba anunciando que un nuevo cliente habia llegado, Lenalee volteo a ver hacia la puerta quedando congelada.

-Lenalee, ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Lavi, pero al ver que la peliverde no contestaba el y Kanda decidieron ver lo que Lenalee observaba, llevándose una desagradable sorpresa

 _Tykki Mikk_

Este al verlos los saludo con la mano y se acercó rápidamente a ellos.

-Hola, que agradable sorpresa verlos por aquí- dijo este tomando asiento junto a Lenalee, quedando justo frente al japonés

-No puedo decir lo mismo- le contestó Kanda

-Tan educado como siempre, por cierto ¿y el Shonen?-preguntó al ver que solo estaban ellos tres

-No lo hemos vuelto a ver desde hace seis años- contestó serio Lavi

-Pero tu deberias saberlo, nos separamos de el cuando los descubrimos, después de todo tu eras su amante- le dijo Kanda de la manera mas fria que le fue posible

-¿Qué?, creí que ustedes habían aclarado las cosas

-Pues no fue así, nosotros no volvimos a hablarle, creimos que se fue contigo, desapareció una semana después de ti- hablo Lenalee

-No, yo me fui a vivir a Inglaterra con mi familia una semana después de aquello- dijo Tykki para después ver a Kanda -¿Eso significa que jamás lo perdonaste?

-Jamás perdonaria una infidelidad

Tykki suspiro, ahora se sentia completamente culpable, el sabía que Allen amaba demasiado a Kanda, debió ser muy duro para él el hecho de que el pelinegro no lo perdonará e incluso podria apostar que aun lo amaba y que Kanda correspondia ese sentimiento.

-Kanda, quiero decirte lo que paso ese dia, no se si aun después de saber la verdad no te importe y sigas con tu vida o busques a Allen, pero no quiero llevar esta culpa para el resto de mi vida- y con eso Tykki comenzó con su relato, siendo escuchado por los tres atentamente...

 _Seis años atrás..._

Allen estaba entusiasmado, ese dia cumplia dos años de haber comenzado su relación con Kanda, últimamente no habia podido ve a su novio ya que habia conseguido un trabajo de medio tiempo para poder comprar un regalo para el pelinegro, era un hermoso collar de oro blanco con una cruz que tenia incrustaciones de diamante, recordaba que Kanda habia visto en una vitrina aquel collar mientras daban juntos una vuelta por la plaza pero a pesar de que ese collar le habia encantado era demasiado costoso por lo que un poco decepcionado habia dado la vuelta para continuar con su paseo.

Allen sabia que Kanda estaba juntando para comprarlo, por lo que decidio darselo como una sorpresa ese dia, ya tenia todo listo, su padre le habia dejado la casa para ellos dos por lo que estarian solos, había preparado una cena romántica y adornado su habitación con rosas y velas aromáticas para aquella noche tan especial.

Escuchó como tocaban la puerta y pensando que era su amado pelinegro se apresuró a abrir con una enorme sonrisa la cuál se borro casi al instante al ver al recién llegado que no era otro que Tykki Mikk, el cual llevaba ya un tiempo pretendiendolo y le habia causado mas de un problema con su novio.

-Hola, Shonen

-¿Qué se te ofrece Tykki?

-Oye, no seas tan frío, solo vine porque quiero invitarte al cine

-Lo siento pero ya tengo planes con MI NOVIO, ahora ¿Serías tan amable de retirarte?- le contestó Allen a punto de cerrarle la puerta en la cara, pero Tykki fue mas rápido y logro impedirlo con su brazo derecho mientras que con su mano izquierda tomo firmemente la cintura del albino acercándolo a el

-¡Suéltame!- le dijo este forcejeando

-Solo deja ya a ese estúpido aspirante a samurai y se mio-le dijo tomando su barbilla con la mano derecha

-¡No! ¡Ya suéltame!- en ese momento Tykki beso a Allen el cual intento resistirse sin exito puesto que Tykki era mas fuerte que el

De pronto sintió como el ojidorado era separado de manera brusca de el, siendo golpeado por un furioso Kanda.

-¡Aléjate de él!

-Kanda- lo llamo estremeciendose cuando los ojos llenos de furia, dolor y traición de Kanda se posaron sobre el

-¡¿Es por esto que todas las tardes estabas ocupado?!

-¡N-No! Kanda estas equivocado

-Te estoy viendo yo mismo, no puedo creer que hicieras algo asi

-Esto es un malentendido, déjame explicarte- decia desesperado el albino

-¡Cállate! No quiero escucharte, no eres mas que una basura, ¿Te gustó jugar con mis sentimientos?- le dijo el pelinegro con dolor e ira

-Las cosas no son asi- dijo Allen con lágrimas en los ojos, sabia que estaba a punto de perder al pelinegro

-No quiero volver a verte, se acabó- dijo Kanda subiendo a su motocicleta yéndose lo mas rápido que pudo del lugar, escuchando como el albino lo llamaba desesperadamente

 _Tiempo Actual_

-Después de eso Allen calló de rodillas llorando, le pedi perdón pero el solo me corrio y se encerró en su casa, después de ese dia no le hable mas

-¿Quieres decir que todo fue por un malentendido?- pregunto Lenalee trastornada, después de todo no solo Kanda no volvio a hablarle mas, ella, Lavi y sus demás amigos lo habian juzgado y lo habian dejado solo después de aquello

-Así es- Kanda no podia creerlo, por un tonto malentendido habia perdido al amor de su vida, era un estúpido, debio escuchar a su Moyashi en aquel entonces -Deberían buscarlo, nunca es tarde para arreglar las cosas y perdón- dijo Tykki levantandose y retirandose del lugar

-Tykki tiene razón, tenemos que buscarlo- dijo Lavi observando a Kanda el cual solo asintió

-Pero no sabemos nada de el, se fue de la escuela sin decir nada- les dijo Lenalee

-Mana debe saber algo- dijo Kanda levantandose, necesitaba ver al moyashi y aclarar las cosas y, de ser posible, le pediria otra oportunidad, pues el lo seguia amando

Los tres se levantaron y después de pagar la cuanta subieron al auto de Kanda, llendo directo a la casa de Mana Walker, el padre adoptivo de Allen.

Al llegar tocaron la puerta y después de un rato vieron como esta se abria, revelando al padre de Allen el cual se veia solo ligeramente mayor de como lo recordaban.

-¿Kanda, Lenalee, Lavi?, ¿Que hacen aqui?- preguntó levantando una ceja

-Nosotros... Queremos ver a Allen- dijo con un poco de timidez Lenalee

-Bueno ciertamente tardaron bastante, me lamento decirles que el ya no se encuentra aqui

-¿Puedes decirnos donde esta?- dijo Kanda

-Claro, yo mismo los llevare, después de todo tengo que visitarlo hoy- dijo entrando a su casa para tomar un cuadernillo y sus llaves, saliendo y cerrando la puerta de su casa, caminando hacia su auto siendo seguido por los tres mas jovenes

Al subir al auto todos Mana comenzo a conducir, después de un rato de camino por fin hablo, rompiendo el incomodo silencio que se hizo.

-Y diganme ¿Porqué hasta ahora?

-Nos encontramos con Tykki, el nos dijo la verdad- le contestó Kanda

-Ya veo, bueno llegamos- dijo estacionando su auto, al bajar de el un mal presentimiento se instalo en el pecho de los tres amigos

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?- pregunto Lavi con temor viendo como Mana compraba un ramo de rosas blancas con una unica rosa roja en el centro y sosteniendo aquel cuadernillo que tomo de su casa

-Siganme- dijo entrando al lugar siendo seguido con pasos dudosos por los tres

-Aqui es- dijo Mana

En ese momento Lenalee comenzo un llanto lleno de dolor, tapando su boca con incredulidad, los ojos de Lavi se llenaron de lágrimas y el mundo entero de Kanda se derrumbo, cayendo de rodillas con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

Frente a ellos habia una lápida, en la cuál el nombre de Allen estaba gravado junto a su fecha de nacimiento y la fecha en la que habia cerrado sus hermosos ojos para jamás volverlos a abrir.

-El murió dos años después de que terminaran- comenzó a explicar Mana arrodillandose frente a la lápida, quitando algunas hojas que calleron sobre ella y colocando el ramo de rosas en el florero que habia junto a ella- Le detectaron cáncer en los pulmones, intentó luchar lo mas que pudo pero la enfermedad lo venció, el te esperó y te amo hasta el último dia, lo último que dijo fue tu nombre- le dijo a Kanda, el cual estaba totalmente en trencé

-Ten, el habria querido que lo tuvieras- dijo entragandole un collar de cruz hecho de oro blanco con diamantes y aquel cuadernillo que llevaba en sus manos- En ese cuaderno Allen te escribia a veces sobre lo que le pasaba, decia que así seria mas facil explicarte todo cuándo volvieras a su lado

Kanda vio aquel cuadernillo, no podia creer que su moyashi ya no estuviera, no podia creer que ese maldita enfermedad se lo hubiera quitado y que el ni siquiera hubiera estado ahi para despedirse por culpa de su estupido orgullo.

Con las manos temblorosas abrio lentamente el cuaderno, encontrando un pequeño relato con una letra que el conocia a la perfección.

 _*Hola Kanda, han pasado dos semanas desde ese malentendido, intente hablar contigo muchas veces pero me ignoraste, al igual que todos nuestros amigos, eso junto con la horrible noticia qu me dieron me puso muy triste, tengo cáncer, quise contartelo pero cuando te busque te vi besando a Alma, eso me partio el corazón pero decidí que no te presionaria, se que me amas y que tarde o temprano volveras a mi, hasta entonces te esperare..._

El corazón de Kanda se contrajo en su pecho, decidio seguir leyendo algunas paginas al azar de lo que Allen le escribia

* _Hoy fue mi primera quimioterapia, me siento muy mal, tengo muchas náuseas y me siento débil, el doctor dice que es normal, pero no me gusta, quisiera que estuvieras aqui._

 _*Hoy mientras cepillaba mi cabello un mechon se calló a causa de las quimios, tengo miedo pero tengo que ser fuerte por Mana y por ti..._

 _*El medico nos dijo que a pesar de que el cáncer no ha avanzado tampoco ha retrocedido, si sigo asi aumentaran las quimioterapias, no quiero, cada quimio me siento peor, me estoy cansando de luchar pero tengo que seguir, tengo que esperarte, ya pasaron cuatro meses, espero que vuelvas pronto..._

 _*Estar en una cama de hospital es aburrido, quisiera estar en la escuela y platicar con Lenalee, ver como intentas matar a Lavi, molestar a tu hermano Marie y a Miranda con su relación, jugar al balón con tu hemano Daysa... Me gustaria estar contigo..._

 _*Mi cabello se ha caido por completo, me veo horrible, perdi el cabello que amabas acariciar cuando nos quedabamos solos, me gustaria que vinieras y acariciaras mi cabeza y me dijeras que me veo hermoso como siempre que estabamos solos, vuelve a mi lado, aun te sigo esperando..._

 _*Ya paso un año, el cáncer se expandió a mi estómago, ya no puedo comer nada sin vomitarlo, me siento muy mal, Mana estaba llorando y lo odio, odio hacer llorar a mi padre, ya no puedo mas, vuelve..._

 _*Tiene tiempo que no escribo, perdón por eso, tuve una crisis, mis pulmones se llenaron de agua y estuve a punto de morir, pero ahora ya estoy bien, para celebrar que me recupere Mana me compro chocolates ¿Sabés hace cuánto que los doctores me habian prohibido comerlos? Estoy tan feliz..._

* _El dia de hoy se cumple ya un año y medio que estoy encerrado en el hospital, ayer el novio de una enfermera vino y le dijo "vamos a casa", no sabes cuan celoso me sentí, anoche soñe que entrabas por la puerta y me decias lo mismo "vamos a casa", me dabas un beso y nos íbamos juntos tomados de la mano, ¿Crees que se haga realidad? La verdad me he sentido muy débil, no quiero decirle a Mana pero siento que ya no me queda mucho tiempo, ojala te apresures a darte cuanta que todo fue un malentendido y vuelvas, quiero verte aunque sea una última vez..._

 _*Hola, esta probablemente sea la última vez que te escriba, algo me dice que mi tiempo llego, pero antes de irme quiero aclarar las cosas contigo, aquel dia Tykki me beso a la fuerza, hace tiempo que me acosaba para que saliera con el, intente resistirme pero el fue mas fuerte que yo, aquel día también me reprochaste que por serte infiel con Tykki no tenia tiempo para ti, pero la verdad es que me habia conseguido un trabajo de medio tiempo, nuestro aniversario se acercaba y queria comprarte aquel collar que te habia gustado ese día en la plaza y que ahora llevo todos los dias conmigo, tal vez debi decirte la verdad pero queria que fuera una sorpresa..._

 _Me dolió mucho que no confiaras en mi y que todos me dieran la espalda, pero supongo que es mi culpa por no decirte la verdad asi que perdón..._

 _Solo quiero que sepas que te amo, eres lo mas importante para mi, fuiste, eres y seras siempre mi primer y único amor, espero que encuentres la felicidad, aun habia muchas cosas que queria hacer en esta vida, varias de ellas queria hacerlas contigo, espero que algún dia regreses y sepas la verdad de aquel dia..._

 _Me hubiera gustado verte una vez mas..._

 _Te amo y aunque yo no este mas en este mundo te esperare siempre..._

 _Eternamente tuyo: Allen Walker_

Ese mensaje fue lo último que habia escrito en ese cuaderno, Kanda sentia que no merecía un amor tan puro como el que Allen le habia dado y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y el corazón hecho pedazos deseo poder cambiar la historia.

 _"Te amo Allen, perdón por tardar tanto, me hubiera gustado volver a ver tu sonrisa"_

 ** _"Dicen que el hilo rojo del destino puede enredarse o estirarse pero nunca romperse pero... ¿Es esto cierto?_** "

* * *

Bien espero que les haya gustado este pequeño One-shot n.n esta semana no habra actualización de "El Amor De Una Inocencia" puesto que tengo algunas cosas que hacer :p es por eso que publique esta mini historia que habia prometido y que ya habia acabado a mitad de semana :3

Si les gusto dejen sus reviews por favor


End file.
